Dear Future Caitlyn
by LaPaige
Summary: Caitlyn Geller writes a letter to her future self. Caitlyn Centric - slight Shaitlyn and Naitlyn.


**I'm so sorry for not posting in forever. I went to a wedding at the weekend and stayed overnight (we went on Friday too 'cause it was two hours away and all). ANYWAY, I wrote one of these letters to myself last week and decided to do one for Camp Rock and decided on Caitlyn. I haven't written for her in a while. So here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Future Self,_

I hope that time has been kind to you, and that you are well.

I don't really know why I'm doing this – Mitchie found some sort of letter thing on the internet that inspired her to write a letter to her future self, then Shane wrote one (because he loves Mitchie way too much, just saying) and then Jason wrote one (he wouldn't let me see, but I could see the word 'birdhouse' and 'Shane' in the same sentence) so I decided I might as well. I'm not sure if Nate is writing one too but I doubt it. It's not the sort of thing he'd do.

At the moment, life's ok. I'm seventeen, in case I've forgotten when I read this in the future how old I was writing this. I hope I don't look back and think 'wow, I was a nerd' but I probably will. I'm planning on becoming a Music Mixer (yes, I capitalize it), so I hope I've achieved that when I read this in five or six years.

Am I meant to be writing in first person? Is that strange? Maybe I should write in third person? Or would that seem like a stalker? You know what; I'll stay with first person.

As you can see from above I tend to ramble. I probably still do that, huh?

So, how's being twenty-two (you're that old when you read this, right? You didn't read it early or forget about it, did you?).

I hope you're dating someone you like at the moment and not still fantasising about Nate. He's dating Tess right now so (hopefully) they'll have broken up by the time you read this and have not married. Wow, that's a strange thought. I think I'm going to throw up now. Of course, I hate that they are dating but I'm not going to try and break them apart. Not because 'I love him and want him to be happy' or some crap like that (they always say that in movies), but if I break them up and he dates me instead I'll feel like second choice, you know? It feels like for him to date me I had to go out of my way for it. Well, of course you know, you're me... I'll stop talking about this topic now.

I have four best friends while I'm writing this and I know that I'll still be best friends with each of them in ten, even twenty years. I'll describe them after this paragraph– it'll be pretty strange to see how they have changed when you read this letter again in a couple of years.

**Mitchie Torres – **I've known her since my fifth summer at Camp Rock (I was sixteen, but you already know that, huh?). We became fast friends but then she went off with Tess. I don't know why I'm saying all this because you obviously know it. Anyway, she's dating Shane at the moment and I wouldn't be surprised if by the time you read this again they're married and have three or four mini-Shane and Mitchie's running around. Hm, that's a strange though, but surprisingly sweet. Mitchie is launching her music career (finally) and I'm helping create her first album! Pretty amazing, right? She'll probably be a huge star soon. I love her so much and am so glad I met her, for sure.

**Jason Gray – **Out of all the guy's I've ever met, Jason is probably the sweetest. He's the big brother I never had and I love him to bits. We met in my first year at Camp Rock (back when I was eleven) and we became best friend straight away. Again, no idea why I'm saying this when you already know it. At the moment Jason is, of course, a third of one of the biggest bands (according to me and 80% of the female population) – Connect Three, with his younger brothers Nate and Shane. He's also the best hugger (sorry if you're reading this, Nate, but it's true). I helped him make a birdhouse last month and it failed miserably but it was a blast. If he's reading this, I just want to say thank you. For everything.

**Shane Gray – **Notice the way you left Nate out till last? Anyway – Shane. Well, we've definitely had a rocky relationship since we started Camp Rock all those years ago. I hated him at first, but put up with him because he was Jason's brother. I remember once putting blue dye in his shampoo. Yeah, that didn't go down well. Right now you're close friends, and to be honest I think he values my friendship as much as I value his. I also know for a fact he is happy that I'm so close to Jason because people like Tess had a tendency to use him and I break their noses. ANYWAY, Shane is funny, has a huge ego and a moron at times (okay, all the time). I'm happy that he's dating Mitchie because she's certainly changed him. I see him as the older brother that, unlike Jason, I argue with a lot. But, the majority of the time, the arguments are small and just a joke. Sometimes I wonder, though, what life would be like if Shane and Mitchie never got together. Would it be me that ended up with him? Okay, that was a strange thought. Anyway, I'm not going to convince you, future Caitlyn, that I don't like Shane in that way because it's obvious. Besides, you are me. Unless this is Shane. If you are, I might kill myself now.

**Nate Gray – **Known since I was eleven. Been a friend since the first day we met (he spilt soda on me and then walked me to my cabin to get a new shirt), been my crush since I was twelve and, embarrassingly, I've loved him since I was fifteen. Two years. Two long horrible years of my refusing to tell him. Who would've thought that me, the loud, blunt, happy-go-lucky girl, would keep to myself about that. I guess, like all the other girls I've met in this situation, they don't want to lose said guy as a friend. Pathetic but true. Wow, future self, I hope you've either:

a). Told Nate and either laughed it off or realise he feels the same – **Unlikely**  
b). Gotten over it .

Well, I better go now. I guess Mitchie was serious when she said she'd force me to go to Shane's cousin's barbeque. I asked if Nate would be there and she gave me this really funny look. Whatever, like she knows.

Bye, future self.

_Caity G._

* * *

**Kinda choppy and the ending didn't really fit but I love you guys so much I felt like I owed you something, right? Review? Pwease?**


End file.
